Life As It Is
by loveanimexoxo
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are married and have three children, Rin, Shiori and Shippo. But what happens when a tragedy falls upon the family? I suck at summaries so just check it out..
1. Pilot

Kagome Takahashi had just picked up her three children from elementary school, Rin, Shiori and Shippo. Her husband, Inuyasha Takahashi, was stuck at work. He needed to talk to one of his students parents about their behavior. He's a business man and she's a high school professor. They have been married for 5 years.

Kagome had gotten pregnant with Rin when she was 15 and she was pregnant with Shiori two years later and realizing that they were in love and already starting to have a family, Inuyasha and Kagome got married a few months after Shiori was born. The next year, Kagome had gotten pregnant with Shippo. And after all those years, Kagome and Inuyasha's love still stood strong.

Kagome got in the driver's seat after she made sure that her three beautiful children were buckled up safe and started to drive home. She was so exhausted that she didn't want to cook! But she knows that her husband works twices as hard as she does and she knows that he will expect dinner as soon as he gets home. I wonder what I should make for dinner tonight, she thought. Before she could list things in her mind about what to cook, she was cut off by her phone ringing. She smiled when she saw who it was. "Hey sweetie."

He smiled hearing his wifes voice. "Hey babe. I won't make it for dinner tonight."

She frowned at that. "Why? What happened?"

"Sesshomaru just dumped a load of papers on my desk...and from the looks of it I probably might be stuck here till midnight." He explained.

"Oh..." She said, the sadness in her tone.

Inuyasha sighed once he heard his wifes sad tone. "Look honey, I'm sorry. I'll try to finish up as quickly as possible ok."

"Alright..."

"I love you."

A small smile covered herface. "I love you too." She hung up and sighed.

"Mommy, what's wrong?"

Kagome looked at Rin. "Oh, nothing's wrong sweetie. Your dad's just not gonna be here for dinner tonight?"

"Why? Is daddy hurt?" Shiori asked.

"No sweetie, daddy's not hurt. Daddy has a lot of paper work to do."

"But he will come home, right?" Shippo asked.

"Of course sweetie." She smiled at her son.

* * *

As soon as Inuyasha hung up the phone, he growled. "Stupid Sesshomaru. Dumping a pile of crap on my desk. Bastard."

_Sesshomaru walked into Inuyasha's office and dumped a pile of papers on his desk. Inuyasha jumped and looked up at his half-brother. "What the hell, Sesshomaru!" He yelled. "I want these papers complete by the end of the week. No complaints." He said before leaving his office._

He growled. "Bastard." He looked up at the picture on his desk and his anger vanished as soon as he saw it. He smiled. It was a picture of him, his wife and his three children. They were at the park. Kagome was carrying Shippo, he was carrying Shiori and Rin jumped on his back right before the camera had taken the picture. Kami, he loved his kids. He just hated his job. He sighed as he looked at the pile of papers and started working on them until there was a knock on his door. "Come in."

Kikyo, his person assistant and Kagome's sister, walked in. "Mr. Takashi, there is someone outside who says that she needs to see you right now. Do you want me to kick her out or do you want me to send her in?" She asked as politely as she can. She had heard him cursing inside his office and she doesn't want him to get more pissed at her than he already was with his job.

"Who is it?"

"She says her name is Abi."

He groaned. Whenever Abi will come to his office to "visit", she always tries to seduce him. And everytime she would do so he always had to remind her that he was happily married. "Fine, send her in. But don't you **dare** leave this room." He warned.

She nodded and told Abi to come in. Abi walked in and smiled at Inuyasha, he just snarled. "What do you want, Abi? Can't you see I'm busy?" He said with an attitude.

"You know what I want." She said, seductively. Kikyo looked disgusted. _Was this the only reason why she came over? _She thought. _Doesn't she know that he's married...and to my sister nonetheless. _She looked at Inuyasha and saw that he wasn't paying attention to Abi at all and he seemed slightly annoyed. _Why doesn't he want me to leave? Why is he keeping me here?_

Inuyasha snarled when Abi touched his hand. He pushed her hand away and continued doing his paper work until she did so again except she ended up behind him and touching his chest. He pushed her away and was about to tell her to get the fuck out of his office until his cell phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"DADDY!"

He smiled when he heard his kids calling to him. "Hey kids. What are you pipsqueaks doing? Driving your mother crazy yet?" He said, with amusement in his voice. Kikyo smiled. At least he wasn't cheating on his sister. She looked back at Abi and saw her awfully pissed. _When Kagome finds out about her she won't lay a finger on her, but that's why I'm here. _She thought with a smile. She looked back at Inuyasha.

"I am! I am! I am! I am!" Rin chanted, causing Inuyasha to chuckle.

"Oh yeah? What'd you do?"

"Rin pulled a prank on mommy!" Shiori told her father.

"Oh?" He said, amused.

"Yeah! But mommy got mad at Rin." Rin said, sounding sad.

"Hey don't worry just between us...your mom's a party pooper." He heard them laugh and he smiled.

"INUYASHA!" His smile dropped. Was he on speaker the whole time? _Shit, _he thought.

"Hey babe. How ya doin?" He asked, slightly nervous.

He heard her sigh. "Kids, give me the phone. And didn't I tell you to do your homework first before you go and call your dad?" She said, sounding stern.

"I did my homework!" Shiori said happily.

"Well, good for you Shiori." She looked at Rin and Shippo. "Well?"

Rin was already starting on her homework and so was Shippo. "But we will still call daddy right?" She asked.

"Of course. Now Shiori I want you to go take a bath and hand me the phone. I need to talk to your father." The last sentence got Inuyasha confused. Shiori nodded and handed her mom the phone and ran upstairs.

"Hey, what'd you need to talk to me about?" He asked, confused.

"Inuyasha, I'm quitting my job..."

"What?" He asked, automatically stopping tapping his pen. "What do you mean 'your quiting'?" He asked.

She sighed. "I mean I'm quitting."

"But I thought you liked teaching."

She sighed again. "Of course I do. But I don't wanna teach when I have another teacher who's flirting with me. I mean, he's supposed to **help **me not **flirt **with me."

Inuyasha felt himself getting jealous. "Can't he see the damn wedding ring on your finger?"

"I guess not." She sighed. "I was wondering if maybe you could look up some schools that have an opening for a teacher."

"Yeah, of course."

"Thanks babe. Well I'm gonna let you go so you can go back to work...Don't want Sesshomaru to get mad, now do you?"

He growled. "That bastard."

She giggled. "Bye sweetie. I love you."

He smiled. "Bye and I love you too." He hung up the phone and smiled but soon that smile faded. He won't have enough free time to look for an opening job for Kagome. He looked around the room and remembered that Abi was sitting on his desk smiling seductively at him and he pushed her, causing her to fall on the floor. He saw Kikyo. _Looks like she actually listened to me. _

"Hey Kikyo, I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"Kagome's quitting her job and she wants me to find an opening job in another school for a teacher. But since I won't have any time for that cause of these damn papers, can you do that?"

She smiled. She loved helping her sister and her husband out. "Of course. I'll get right to that sir." She said as she reached over for the handle.

"Wait, take her with you." He said as he picked Abi up by the arm and pushed her to Kikyo. She nodded and left the room, while Abi was pointing daggers at him.


	2. He's having one!

Kagome was starting to get worried. Inuyasha hasn't come back from work yet and it was already 11:00 o'clock. He usually comes home before that. And the kids wouldn't go to bed without a goodnight kiss from their father.

"Mommy, when is daddy coming back?" Shiori asked, with a slight frown on her face.

"I don't know sweetie," she said with a sigh. "But I'm gonna find out." She took out her cell and called Inuyasha. It rang a few times but then it won't to voice mail. She sighed. _Wait, Kikyo's his personal assistant. She still has to be in the office! _She quickly dialed her sister's number and heard her usual happy tone whenever she called.

"Hello Kagome!"

"Hey sis. Can you put Inuyasha on? I called him but he didn't pick up."

"Sure." She said as she stood up and knocked on Inuyasha's door. "Inuyasha?" There was silence. She turned the doorknob and opened the door. She tried her best to hold the laugh that was threating to come out of her lips. Kagome noticed that. "Hey, what's so funny?" She continued to stare at her boss, whom was sleeping with his head on his papers. "I'm sorry Kagome but I'm afraid that your husband has fell asleep."

That caused Kagome to smirk. "Do me a favor and put the phone to his ear." Kikyo slowly walked over to her boss and put her cell phone to his ear.

"INUYASHA!"

He screamed and fell off his chair. "What the hell!" He heard laughter and looked up from the phone and saw Kikyo giggling. He could hear Kagome giggling as well. He snatched the phone away from Kagome. "What the hell Kagome!"

"Sorry sweetie. I had to wake you somehow." She heard him sigh so she took that as a sign to continue. "Look, I was just calling to know when you're coming home cause the kids are refusing to go to bed without a goodnight kiss from you."

He rubbed his eyes to get him to wake up. "Goodnight? It's already night time."

"Yeah. It's 11."

"WHAT!" He looked at the time. "Damn papers."

"Don't blame the papers you were the one who fell asleep mister."

He growled. "Shut up." She giggled. "I'm on my way ok?"

"Alright, bye sweetheart. I love you."

"Love you too." He hung up the phone and threw Kikyo back her phone. "Did you do what I told you to do." She nodded. "And?"

* * *

"So is he coming back, mommy?" Shippo asked.

She smiled. "Yes..he's on his way as we speak."

"YAY!" Rin and Shiori cheered. Kagome smiled. Rin and Shiori were daddy's little girls. The only one that was so close to her was Shippo. But Rin and Shiori were her little girls as well but they were more closer to Inuyasha then her. She didn't care, as long as they were happy, that was all that matters.

"Mommy?"

Kagome looked down at her 5 year-old son. "Yes Shippo?"

"Is daddy mad?"

Kagome looked confused. "Why do you think that daddy will be mad?"

He looked down. "Daddy yelled at me yesterday because I didn't do my homework..he said next time I do that..I get grounded."

Kagome knelt down to her son's level and ruffled his hair. "Your dad's just making sure that you get your education Shippo. He's not mad...he was mad at you last night because you didn't do your homework. But he's over that already..you're father isn't the type of man to hold grudges..at least not for the ones he loves."

Shippo smiled looking up at his mother. "You really think so?"

"Sweetie, I **know **so." Then they heard the door open and there was Inuyasha.

"DADDY!" Rin and Shiori yelled as they ran into their father's arms.

"Hey!" He said as he hugged them back. He looked at them as they pulled away. "I heard you didn't want to go to bed."

Rin looked down, knowing that they were going to get yelled at. "We wanted a kiss from you daddy. Rin has bad dreams when she don't get a kiss from daddy."

Inuyasha smirked and kissed Rin and Shiori's heads. "There. You got your kisses and now, bed time." They beamed as they ran up the stairs and to their room. Inuyasha rose to his feet and walked over to Shippo and knelt down to his level and ruffled his hair, which caused him to smile. "You did your homework right?" He asked.

Shippo nodded. "Yes, daddy. Look!" He said as he pulled out his homework to show his dad that he did it. Inuyasha smiled. "Good. Now go to bed." He said as he kissed his forehead. He nodded and ran up the stairs to go to bed as well.

Finally, Inuyasha turned to Kagome and smiled at her as he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer and looked into his eyes. "So, did you find any schools?" He shook his head. "Kikyo said that there was no schools open at the moment."

She sighed. "That sucks."

He looked at her. "I could go to your school tomorrow and show him that you're married."

She giggled. She knew what he meant by 'show'. "By 'show' you mean 'kick his ass', right?"

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "You know me too well."

She giggled. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

He shrugged. "Do you want it to be a bad thing?"

Her eyes were suddenly confused. "Ok, now you're confusing me."

He chuckled. "Same ol' Kagome. Getting confused over the smallest things."

She narrowed her eyes at him and hit his arm. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing." He said, and yawned. "Well, let's get to bed. I'll work on those damn papers tomorrow."

She nodded, agreeing with her husband as she walked up the stairs to their room and she got dressed in a light blue silky night gown as Inuyasha went straight to the bathroom to take a quick shower. She climbed on the bed and turned to her side waiting for Inuyasha. It took a while for him to come back, and when he did. He was dressed as he always did when he went to bed. He wore a white t-shirt with just his underwears.

He climbed into bed with her and wrapped his arms around his wife as she snuggled up to him and kissed the top of her head. "Night Kagome." She closed her eyes as she sighed happily. "Goodnight Inuyasha."

* * *

During the night, there was a sharp scream causing Inuyasha and Kagome run out of the room to see Rin and Shiori with their hands on each side of their face, they were guessing they were the ones who screamed. On instict, Inuyasha ran to where they were having a feeling that it was something bad. He saw right infront of them was an unconsious Shippo. "What the hell happened?" He said as he ran over to his son and carried his small form in his muscular arms.

Rin looked at her father. "We don't know. We just came in here cause Shippo was taking too long in the bathroom and we saw him lying there."

Kagome ran over to Shippo who was in Inuyasha's arms. "How long was he in here?"

"A few minutes.. but Shippo never takes long in the bathroom..he said he needed to throw something away." Shiori answered.

Kagome put her hand on his forehead. "Inuyasha! He's having one!"

"WHAT!" And then in a second, he felt Shippo shaking in his arms. He looked down. "SHIT!"

Normally, Kagome will yell at Inuyasha for using foul language but now was not the time. Her son was having one and they needed to get to the hospital A.S.A.P. "Rin, Shiori, go put your shoes on! Hurry!" She yelled as she ran out of the room going to put her own shoes on as Inuyasha ran out of the house putting on his shoes in the process and soon after Kagome followed carrying their two children. They all got in the car and Inuyasha raced to the hospital but only to find traffic. He honked the horn repeatedly. He rolled down the window and yelled. "HEY! MOVE IT! IF MY SON DIES IT'S ON YOU!" He yelled, anger filling up. But his ears twitched when he heard a seat belt unbuckle. He looked at Kagome and saw her unbuckling her seatbelt. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting out of here and running to the hospital."

"But the hospital's 3 miles away!" He argued.

"I don't care! I can run fast alright!" She yelled back as she took Shippo's shaking form in her arms and got out of the car and started running as fast as her legs to take her to the hospital.


	3. Shippo's Condition and his black eye

**"I don't care! I can run fast alright!" She yelled back as she took Shippo's shaking form in her arms and got out of the car and started running fast as her legs can take her so she can get to the hospital.**

When Kagome had arrived to the hospital she was out of breath but she ran to a doctor. "Please...help...my...son..." she said during breaths. The doctor took Shippo's shaking form away from her. "Of course." He rushed into the hospital calling in nurses, leaving a worried and panting Kagome.

When Inuyasha got there, he saw his wife on her hands and knees breathing for air and ran to with their two beautiful daughters, and knelt down beside her. "You okay, Kagome?"

She nodded. "Just...out of...breath.."

He sighed. "You're one crazy wench, you know that?" he asked, as he helped her up. "Running 3 miles..."

She looked at him, giving him a weak smile. "At least I know Shippo's in good hands."

He looked at her and nodded. "Yeah.." He felt something tugging at his pants, he looked down and saw his two daughters looking at him with sad eyes. "What is it?"

"Is Shippo gonna be okay, daddy?" asked Shiori.

He sighed and bent down to her level. "I don't know Shiori...the doctor hasn't come out yet to tell us the news on Shippo." She nodded as she looked down at her feet. He sighed once again and pulled her into a hug as Rin went up to Kagome and hug her. Rin already knew what was happening. "It's gonna be ok, Shiori. Shippo's gonna be ok." _I hope..._

A few minutes later, the doctor approached them with a nurse that was carrying a sleeping Shippo. "Mr and Mrs. Takahashi?" They both looked up at the doctor and stood up with Rin and Shiori in their arms. Rin and Shiori cuddled into them and slowly started to fall asleep. "That's us."

"I'm afraid your son has been diagnosed with epilepcy."

Kagome covered her mouth with her free hand. "So young?"

The doctor nodded. "I'm afraid so. Your son would've died if you didn't bring him in when you did Mrs. Takahashi." Kagome's eyes watered just by the thought of Shippo dying if she didn't run 3 miles to get here.

"But he will be alright, right?" Inuyasha asked.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, he will be fine."

"Is there any medications he has to take?"

"Yes, there are two" the doctor started. "..but I'm afraid that I can only give you one at the moment, he's too young to be able to use the other one." Inuyasha nodded, telling him to continue. "He will have to drink a spoon full of this medication at 7:30 in the morning and 7:30 at night time.." he explained as he wrote down the prescription and handed it to Inuyasha. "I have already told the pharmacy so you can pick up the medication in the morning."

Inuyasha and Kagome nodded. "Can we bring him home now or..?"

"You can take him home. He's better now."

Kagome handed the sleeping Rin to Inuyasha and the nurse that came in with the doctor and her a sleeping Shippo. "Thank you." She whispered as she walked out of the hospital and to the car. Inuyasha set Rin down and then set Shiori next to her. Kagome set Shippo next to Shiori (and they are all sleeping on each other). They both got in the car and Inuyasha drove home.

When they got home, they carried their three children out of the car, into the house and into their room. They tucked them in and kissed them goodnight before heading to their room and laying on the bed. Kagome lied on her side, her back facing Inuyasha. Inuyasha lied on his back an arm covering his eyes. He took his arm off and looked at his wife. She hasn't talked since they got out of the hospital. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her shoulder. "You okay?"

She sighed. "He's too young, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smelt salt and immediately knew that she was crying. He brought one of his hand up and started to rub her arm to comfort her. "I know, sweetie. I know."

She turned around and buried her face into his chest and started sobbing. "He...would've...died if...I didn't...run over...there...Inu...yasha." She said between sobs.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him and started rubbing her back, as tears threatened to come out but he refused to let them. "I know Kagome. But don't think like that ok?" He said as he kissed the top of her head. "He won't die alright. Don't you ever think like that ok?" He felt her nod in his chest, he continued to rub her back when she didn't stop sobbing into his chest. "Shhh..." he said. "It's gonna be ok."

* * *

Kagome woke up to her alarm clock. She was about to shut it off until she heard something crash. She shot up from the bed and looked at her alarm clock and saw it smashed. Then she looked at Inuyasha and giggled. Inuyasha stopped growling and looked at her. "You haven't got used to it yet?"

"I have. It's just so damn annoying." He said as he laid back down and closed his eyes. Then he felt Kagome slap his chest and he opened one eye. "What?"

"It's time to get up Yasha. You have work, I have work and the kids have school."

He groaned. "I don't wanna."

She slapped him in the chest again. "Well you're gonna have to sweetheart." She giggled and kissed him. Inuyasha was about to deepen it more until Kagome pulled away. He groaned. "Why?" She giggled. "I'll give you a looong one if you get up." And with that, Kagome ran out of the room giggled.

Inuyasha quickly got out of bed and changed then brushed his teeth and went to walked through the halls yelling, "COME ON! WAKE UP! SCHOOL TIME!" Then he went downstairs and saw his wife and he smirked. He went up and wrapped his arms around her from behind, causing her to jump and he chuckled. She smiled and turned around in his arms.

"So...?"

She looked confused. "So what?"

"Where's my looong kiss that you promised?"

She giggled and cupped his face and kissed him. He pulled her closer and she let go of his face and wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his hand on her ass and squeezed it, causing her to giggle and he smirked. Then she pulled away and held his hand that squeezed her ass and put it back on her waist. "We don't want the kids to find their daddy squeezing their mommy's ass, now do we?" She said smiling.

"Guess not." He kissed her one more time before he started doing his kids lunches and Kagome went back to doing breakfast. They heard three small footsteps coming down the steps and yawns following.

Kagome smiled at her kids. "Morning sunshines." They all yawned and rubbed their eyes. "Morning." They all said as they sat down on the table. Kagome set three plates of pancakes infront of them and they started eating. Then Kagome opened the fridge and get out the ham for her and Inuyasha and took out a knife. "CRAP!" She yelled as she dropped the knife on the sink.

Inuyasha smelt blood and he turned his head and saw that Kagome had a cut on her finger. He ran to her and took out a band-aid that they kept in the kitchen drawer and put it on her finger. "Be careful next time."

"Sorry..." She said before she picked the knife back up and started cutting the knife. Then they heard a honk outside of the house. "Bus is here." She said as she and Inuyasha walked to the door and out of the house and infront of the bus with their kids. She knelt down to their level. "You guys have your homework, right?" She asked. They nodded. "Alright. Bye." She said as she kissed their foreheads. Inuyasha gave all three of them their lunches and ruffled their hairs. "Be good ok?" They smiled and nodded before they hopped in the bus.

* * *

"WHAT!"

"You heard me."

"I already got these damn papers to finish and now you want me to do a fuckin essay!" Inuyasha yelled at his half-brother.

"I'm sure you can handle both." He said before he left.

Inuyasha growled. "Bastard.." He heard someone knock on the door. "Come in." He said as he sat down. Kikyo popped her head in. "Mr. Takahashi you have a meeting in 15 minutes. Just wanted to remind you." She said before she left. "SHIT!" He got up, grabbed his jacket and ran out the door and to the conference room.

* * *

Kagome was sitting on her desk. "Is there anyone who didn't finish their test?" A boy raised his hand. Kagome searched through her papers to find the boy's name. "Here you go, Edward." She said as she handed him the paper when he came to her desk. "Go with Mr. Johnson outside of the room so you can finish alright?" The boy nodded and followed Mr. Johnson (Bankotsu) out of the room.

Kagome stood up. "Ok class. I want you to take out your notes from yesterday." When everyone took their notebooks out, she started teaching where she left off until the principal walked in. "I'm sorry for the intrusion (i think that's how you spell it) Mrs. Takahashi. But can I talk to you for a few minutes?" She nodded. "Of course. Mr. Yasashii can you watch the students until I return. Hojo smiled at her. "Of course." She just nodded and walked out of the room with the principle. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"I understand you wanna quit your job here, Mrs. Takahashi?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Why?"

She sighed. "Well, Hojo in there keeps on hitting on me when he knows that I'm married..and my husband's a real aggressive man and I don't wanna see him get hurt."

He nodded. "I understand your situation Mrs. Takahashi, but you cannot quit. I will simply just switch him with Mrs. Taijiya after lunch ok?" Kagome smiled at the name of her best friend. "Yes, thank you." Then she walked back in her class smiling.

* * *

School had just finished and Rin, Shiori, and Shippo were walking to the bus together until some boys Shippo's age stepped infront of them.

"So, Shippo I heard that you were in the hospital yesterday." One of them said.

"What happened? Did you have a little scratch and you cried to your mommy and she took you to the hospital. Aww momma's boy!" The other one yelled.

"Be quiet! Leave me alone!" Shippo cried. Then the other boy picked Shippo up from his collar and punched him in the eye. "Don't raise your voice at me!" Then Rin slapped the little boy. "Don't you touch my little brother, you bully!" The principal saw what Rin did. "Rin Takahashi! My office now!" Rin growled as she picked up Shippo and walked to the principal's office with Shiori following close behind.

Rin was now sitting in the principal's office watching as she call her mom. When she hung up, Rin growled at her. She didn't like the principal. "Rin, why did you slap that little boy?"

"Because he punched my little brother!" She yelled.

"Rin, I'm only asking you a question. You don't have to yell."

Rin growled. "I shouldn't be here right now! That...boy should be here...he's the one who started it! If he wouldn't have punched Shippo then I wouldn't have slapped him!" Shiori was hugging Shippo trying to get him to calm down as she watched her big sister yell at the principal.

Just then, Kagome walked in. Shippo looked up and Kagome gasped when she saw his black eye. She went running over to him and she put her hand on his eye. "Sweetie, what happened?" Shippo just hugged her crying. Kagome looked at Rin. "A boy punched Shippo in the eye!"

"And your daughter slapped that little boy." The principal said.

"He deserved it! He was bullying Shippo and he didn't have to punch him!"

"Rin.." Rin looked at her mom. "Your right. He didn't have to punch him, but you didn't have to slap him either."

"But mommy!"

"No buts Rin. I know you were only protecting him..but you shouldn't have slapped him either." Then, Kagome looked at the principal narrowing her eyes at her. "And where is the little boy who punched my son?"

"He went in the bus when we left, mommy."

Kagome got mad and put Shippo back on Shiori's lap and turned to face the principal. "Let me get this straight. You saw my daughter slap the little boy, and you saw my son's black eye and I **bet **you saw the little boy punch my son...and you let him get on the bus and get my daughter in trouble. I'm sorry but I just don't agree with you on that part. You should've called **both **of them in..that would've been fair. Come on kids. I'm gonna drop you off at your dad's work. I have to do something." She said as she left with her kids.


	4. The Truth Comes Out

**Kagome got mad and put Shippo back on Shiori's lap and turned to face the principal. "Let me get this straight. You saw my daughter slap the little boy, and you saw my son's black eye and I _bet_ you saw the little boy punch my son...and you let him get on the bus and get my daughter in trouble. I'm sorry but I just don't agree with you on that part. You should've called _both_ of them in..that would've been fair. Come on kids. I'm gonna drop you off at your dad's work. I have to do something." She said as she left with her kids.**

* * *

When Kagome got to Inuyasha's job, she went in the elevator and pressed the button for the sixteenth floor. There was silence in the elevator until it dinged and the elevator door opened. Kagome stepped out with her kids close behind as everyone int he sixteenth floor greeted her politely. She got to Kikyo's desk and saw that she wasn't there so she went up and knocked on Inuyasha's office door.

"Come in!"

Kagome opened the door and giggled at her husband's frustrated expression. "You do know that you won't get all that done just by glaring at it, right?" Inuyasha looked up and took off his glasses. "Kagome? What are you-" He stopped talking once he saw Shippo's black eye. "What the fuck happened to his eye!"

She sighed. "A boy from school punched Shippo in the eye."

He growled. "And what happened to him?"

"He got a slap from Rin."

Inuyasha smirked. "Good job Rin."

"Inuyasha! I don't think you should be encouraging the kids to start a fight."

He sighed. "What'd the principal do?"

"She let the kid go in the bus while these three got in trouble for it."

Inuyasha growled. "Stupid bitch."

"Language!" Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I'm gonna leave the kids here with you for a while. I have to go do something."

He nodded alright.

She bent down to her kids level. "Be good for daddy ok? Let daddy do his work while you do yours." They nodded and she kissed all of their foreheads. She stood up and walked over to Inuyasha, bent over and gave him a kiss. "And keep those glasses on, you look sexy with them." She winked at him before leaving. He smirked and saw Rin smiling at him. "What?"

She shook her head still smiling. "Nothing daddy." Then she took out her homework.

He shook his head. "Women." Then he put his glasses back on and went back to work.

* * *

Kagome got out of the car and entered the pharmacy. She went over to the pick up section. "Hi." She smiled politely. "I'm here to pick up medication for Shippo Takahashi."

She typed in the name. "September 11, 2008?" Kagome nodded. "One second." She went to the back to get the medicine while Kagome waited patiently.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in."

Kagome turned around to see her worst enemy, Abi. She rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Exactly what it looks like. I'm here to get some medicine for my son."

"Yeah I heard what happened. How sad." She made a fake sad face.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Like you care anyways." She turned around when the lady called her name and payed for it. "Now if you will excuse me I gotta get back to _my _husband and kids." She walked past her until she grabbed her arm, she turned to face her.

"I hope he doesn't die." Abi said with a devilish grin.

Kagome got close to her face. "If you _ever_ even get close to my family, including Inuyasha, I will finish what I didn't finish a looong time ago." Kagome started to walk away.

"I'm already close to Inuyasha."

Kagome stopped and turned around. "_What_?"

"I visit him at work almost every day." That devilish grin was back on her face. "And he loved every single second."

Kagome narrowed her eyes knowing that she was lying. "Inuyasha hates you and everyone knows that. He hates it when your in the same room as him so there is no way he will even let you _in _his office." And with that she walked away and got in her car driving. She took out her phone and called Inuyasha. Even though she knows that Abi was lying she needed to hear that it wasn't true from Inuyasha.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Inuyasha."

_"Oh hey Kagome. What's up?"_

"I was just at the pharmacy and you would _not _guess who I just ran to?"

_"Who?"_

"Abi. And she said that she visits your office every day and you love every second can you believe that? She's so obssessed."

_"Yeah I know."_

"I know it isn't true Inuyasha but I need to hear it from you. Is it true or not?"

_He sighed. There's no point in trying to keep it from her when she already found out. "The part where she comes to my office is true but the part where I loved every second of it is not true."_

"So she _does _visit you...and you let her _in_?"

_"Kago-"_

"When did she start visiting you?"

_He hesitated. "Since last month."_

Kagome stepped on the brakes. "Last month!" She heard the car honk and continued driving. "How could you keep that from me Inuyasha!"

_"I didn't want you to start something with her and I thought I would have her out if I just keep on pushing her out!"_

"You should know that no matter how many times you push her out she'll still come back!"

_"Look I'm sorry ok!"_

She sighed. "It's ok. Look I'm close to your job so we'll talk there."

_He sighed as well. "How close are you?"_

"I'm at 165th close to- !"

_"Kagome! Kagome!" And then the line went dead..._


	5. The Big Argument

**Life As It Is**

**Chapter 5: Kagome's Stubborness, Inuyasha's Sadness, and Miroku's Anger**

**

* * *

**

**"I'm at 165th close to- !"**

**_"Kagome! Kagome!" And then the line went dead..._**

* * *

Inuyasha jumped out of his window on the seventeenth floor and landed gracefully on the pavement. He turned his head over to where he heard sirens. "Kagome.." He ran over there.

"I'm sorry sir but you can't come through." One of the police man said.

"That's my wife!" He pointed over to Kagome's body. The police man let him through and he ran over to Kagome's body and held her up. "Kagome... Kagome can you hear me?" He choked on his words.

She slowly opened her eyes. "Inu...yasha."

He let out a small smile. "Hey.." his voice was soft.

She let out a small smile too. "Hi.. Inuyasha I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize honey. I should've told you about Abi a long time ago."

She smiled. "It's ok. I forgive you." She coughed then the ambulance took her. Inuyasha grabbed her hand, she squeezed it giving him a small smile. "I love you." Then her eyes closed.

"Kagome! Kagome!"

"Don't worry sir, she just fell asleep. We'll get her to the emergency room ASAP."

"I'm going with you, she's my wife."

The paramedic smiled. "Of course." Inuyasha jumped into the paramedic car after they put Kagome in there.

* * *

_"WHAT? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"_

"She...she got in a car accident."

"Ok alright. Hang in there Inuyasha alright? Me and Miroku will be there. Which hospital is she in?"

"Merill Hospital. Can you pick up the kids at my job I kinda left them there."

_"Of course. Hang in there Inuyasha."_

"Thanks Sango."

_"No problem." Then she hung up._

Inuyasha put the hospital phone back and walked to a seat in the sitting room and sat down. He put his head in his hands crying silently. _This is all my fault...if only I didn't lie to her. _His head shot up at his name, the doctor was standing right there. He choked on a tear. "H-How is she?"

"Well her ribs are broken from the left side when the car had hit her, her right leg and left arm are broken as well so she is going to have to wear a cast. Your wife will not be able to walk around on her own Mr. Takahashi..meaning she can't go to work or drive for a while."

Inuyasha nodded. "A-Alright. C-Can I see her?"

"Of course. But she is resting right now, she's in room 909." And with that he left. Inuyasha was about to get up until he heard his name he turned around to see Sango, Miroku, Kikyo and his kids.

"How is she?" Sango asked.

"Is she ok?" Kikyo asked.

"How bad was she hurt?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha sighed. "Her ribs are broken from the left side, her right leg and left arm are broken so she won't be able to walk around alone, go to work or drive for a while."

Kikyo and Sango covered their mouths on the verge of tears. "I was about to go see her. Stay here with the kids..I don't want them to see her like this." They nodded and he started to walk over to Kagome's hospital room.

When he walked in, he closed the door and looked at Kagome. He choked back a tear. His wife was laying in a hospital bed with a cast over her left arm and two pillows underneath her right leg. She had a couple of bruises and a cut on her left cheek. He walked up to her and cupped her left cheek stroking her cut softly. "I'm sorry..." he said as he closed his eyes and let a tear fall.

Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered open and melted into his touch closing her eyes again. "Inuyasha?"

His eyes snapped open. "Kagome?"

She opened her eyes and smiled weakly at him. "Hi."

He smiled back. "Hey.."

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you about Abi."

She kept her smile. "I already told you Inuyasha. I forgi-"

"How could you forgive me Kagome! You found out the truth and you got in a car accident because of it!"

Her eyes widened, finally getting what he was saying. "You think this is your fault? Inuyasha I wasn't looking I wasn't too busy talking to you and-"

"Exactly! You were too busy talking to _me _and that's exactly why it's all my fault!"

"Inuyasha!" She yelled at him frustrated. She took a deep breath calming down. She raised her good hand and rested it on top of Inuyasha's hand that was still on her cheek and squeezed it gently. "This isn't your fault Yashie...none of this is your fault. I got in an accident because I wasn't looking...I didn't see the other car coming. Don't beat yourself up." She took his hand and kissed it. He nodded, but he still believed that this was his fault.

"So, why was Abi visiting you again?" She couldn't help but ask.

He sat down on the chair that was next to her bed and took his hand off her cheek but kept on holding her hand. "Everytime she came to visit me, she always said it was something important and well, I let her in because...I don't even know why probably because I wanted to see if it was true but she only comes to seduce me."

Kagome looked away from him biting her lip angrily when she heard 'seduce'. "And you still let her in even though you knew she was lying." She said angrily.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it Inuyasha. I forgive you and all but if you knew that she was only coming to _seduce _you and you_ still _let her _in _for a _month_. I'm sorry Inuyasha but I can't forgive you on that."

He slowly took his hand out from under hers and stood up and walked to the door. "I'll send Sango and the others in." He whispered before he left the room.

Kagome's eyes softened as soon as he left the room. She sighed. She promised him to never speak to him like that because back then she thought she would never get mad at him. But she had a _right _to be mad at him! _But still... I've never seen him look so weak...not even after our last fight. _Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and Sango and Miroku entered. "W-Where's Inuyasha? And my kids?"

"He..He left with them. He didn't want them to see you so vulnerable." Miroku replied.

"He was vulnerable too." Kagome whispered, more to herself.

"Kagome? What happened?" Sango asked.

Kagome looked up at Sango with a questionable look.

"When Inuyasha left to see you, he did look sad but when he came back he looked even more sad. I haven't seen him that sad since he thought you two were broken up in high school." Sango replied.

"Why don't you go ask _him _that? I'm sure he'll give you the same response he told me." Kagome said.

"Kagome...whatever Inuyasha did. I'm certain he regrets it," Miroku started. "Inuyasha can be a ditz sometimes but when it comes to hurting you Kagome. I know he regrets whatever it is he has done. Inuyasha has feelings too Kagome. Don't act stupid like you did the last time."

"I'm not acting stupid Miroku! Just because you're my brother doesn't mean you can talk to me like that!" Kagome snapped.

"Kagome!" Miroku yelled at his younger sister. "Your only angry because you know I'm right! That's the thing with you, you can never admit when you're wrong! You know Inuyasha better than any of us!" He yelled but then he laughed dryly. "You know what, I'm not gonna get in the middle of your marriage so I'm gonna let you work this out. But don't you _dare _make the wrong choice Kagome." He said as he left, slamming the door.

Sango sighed and turned to Kagome. "I should go too." She saw Kagome looking away from her. "Don't worry I'm not gonna yell at you. But..you should take Miroku's word for it. You and I both know that you're brother may be a perv and act stupid sometimes but he _is _the smartest and caring person I know which was why I fell in love with him." She touched Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome, Miroku told you this because he _cares _for you, Inuyasha _and _your marriage. Take his word for it." She gave her a comforting squeeze on the shoulder before she left.


	6. Rin Finally Opens Up

**Life As It Is**

**Chapter 6: Rin Finally Opens Up**

* * *

**Sango sighed and turned to Kagome. "I should go too." She saw Kagome looking away from her. "Don't worry I'm not gonna yell at you. But..you should take Miroku's word for it. You and I both know that you're brother may be a perv and act stupid sometimes but he _is _the smartest and caring person I know which was why I fell in love with him." She touched Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome, Miroku told you this because he _cares _for you, Inuyasha _and _your marriage. Take his word for it." She gave her a comforting squeeze on the shoulder before she left.**

* * *

Kagome's layed in the hospital bed, the doctor informed her that she would have to stay a day or two before she could go home. She tried her best to fall asleep but she couldn't stop thinking about what Miroku had told her earlier that day.

_"Kagome! Your only mad because you know I'm right! That's the thing with you, you can never admit when you're wrong! You know Inuyasha better than any of us! You know what, I'm not gonna get in the middle of your marriage so I'm gonna let you work this out. But don't you **dare **make the wrong decision Kagome."_

She sighed. _Maybe Miroku's right...maybe I am being stupid and selfish. But still... _She turned around so she was laying on her side. She closed her eyes again but instead of Miroku's words running through her mind the look on Inuyasha's face when he left the room popped up. She turned her head around so her face was in the pillow and screamed as loud as she could. How was she gonna get through this?

* * *

Inuyasha laid on his bed on his side looking at the side of the bed that Kagome would always sleep in and sighed. Her words kept on going through his mind.

_"Sorry isn't gonna cut it Inuyasha. I forgive you and all but if you knew that she was only coming to_ **_seduce _**_you and you_**_ still _**_let her_** _in _**_for a_ **_month_**_. I'm sorry Inuyasha but I can't forgive you on that."_

He sighed. _I really did it this time. She wasn't even this mad at me when we had our last fight...damn it Inuyasha! Why did you have to be so stupid and lie to her! _He turned around so he was laying on his bed until he heard a knock on his door. "Come in." He looked to the door and saw Rin coming in, holding her teddy bear. She looked like she had been crying. He sat up and turned on the light from the lamp. "Rin? Is everything alright?"

"Daddy? Why couldn't we see mommy today? And why didn't mommy come home?"

Inuyasha looked at her, his eyes soft. He pat his bed. "Come here." She went over to him and sat on the bed where Kagome always slept in. "Rin.. I don't know what to tell you. I don't want you in the middle of anything...it's between me and your mother."

"But we're still in the middle daddy." She hugged her teddy bear tighter, letting tears fall. "I've seen stuff that I don't wanna see no more. I saw you coming out of mommy's room looking sad daddy." She started to sob. "I don't want you and me to go away. I want you two to be together." Inuyasha wrapped her arms around her hugging her. He had no idea Rin saw and understood everything that was going. He had to reassure her. "We're not going anywhere Rin. I don't want you to be in the middle of any more...and I don't know if me and your mom will even stay together."

Rin sobbed louder hearing the last part. Inuyasha was also crying but silently. He couldn't believe he just said that but it was the truth. From the way Kagome had reacted to him and the way how their fight had ended he didn't think that they will even be together. "...I don't wanna lose your mom either Rin."

Rin pulled away and looked up at him. She sniffled. "Then fight for her daddy. I don't want you two to fight. I want you two to be happy like you always are." Then she continued to cry. Inuyasha was shocked. His seven-year-old daughter is becoming more of a grown up with her choice of words. Normally Sango or Kikyo will tell him those exact words that she just told him.

"I'll go visit your mom tomorrow. During my lunch break ok? I'll work things out." He felt her nod and it took a while for her to calm down. He looked down at her and saw that she had fallen asleep. He smiled at her remembering when Kagome had first fallen asleep on him she had woke up the next morning blushing. He set her down on Kagome's side, put the blankets over her, turned off the lights and fell asleep himself.

* * *

"Don't you think you were a bit rough on her, Miroku?"

He sighed. "Yes, I know I was rough. But she has to know that I'm not gonna be there to pick up the pieces anymore like I did when we were back on high school. She was expecting that. I know her. And she knows that once she had gotten married she made her own decisions and Kikyo and I won't get in the middle."

Sango sighed and looked out the window. It was a long drive from the hospital to where they lived because they lived all the way in the East side and the hospital was on the West side. "But still...you saw the way she looked."

"And you saw the way Inuyasha looked. He looked like Kagome had just died or something. He was heartbroken, Sango. And as a friend and a brother I cannot step in. No matter how much I want to help Kagome and Inuyasha..it is not my problem." He looked over at Sango and saw her thinking. "Or yours." He added knowing what she was thinking. He heard her sigh and grabbed her hand. "Sango, please understand that what I am doing is best for Kagome."

She nodded. "I know, Miroku. I just..." She sighed (again). "I guess I just had gotten used to helping her through everything and anything. I'm not used to just standing back and watch."

"I know. But you have to...for Kagome and Inuyasha's sake." She nodded understanding her husband's point and they continued their long ride home in silence.


	7. Inuyasha and Kagome's Sorry Song

**Life As It Is**

**Chapter 7: Inuyasha and Kagome's Sorry Song, Miroku and Sango's Fight, and Kikyo's Thoughts**

* * *

**She nodded. "I know, Miroku. I just..." She sighed (again). "I guess I just had gotten used to helping her through everything and anything. I'm not used to just standing back and watch."**

**"I know. But you have to...for Kagome and Inuyasha's sake." She nodded understanding her husband's point and they continued their long ride home in silence.**

* * *

Inuyasha sat in his office. It was now lunch time and he was supposed to visit Kagome like he promised to Rin. But he was just to nervous. Then he took out his phone and saw that he had 2 missed calls and 1 voicemail. One was from a number he didn't know and the other one was from Sango. He clicked on the voicemail.

_"Hey Inuyasha. It's Sango. The hospital tried calling you but you didn't pick up so they called me. Kagome was aloud to go home today. But since you weren't there I took Kagome to my house so if you want to come see her you can. Bye."_

He sighed. Now he had to drive allll the way to Sango's house just to talk to Kagome. He grabbed his coat and walked out of the building and into his car. It took an hour or two to get to Sango's house but when he got there he couldn't bring himself to get out. He took the keys out of the egnition but he just couldn't get out of the car. He started to sing but he didn't know that Kagome was going to sing the same song.

Kagome sat down in the guest room and stared at the guitar just sitting inches away from her. She got up and took it and started playing it.

**(Inuyasha)**

Lately I've been thinking

About the things that we've been through

And I don't know if I'd be here,

If not for you

I had to take a little time

To try to work things out

And you should know that

I have never meant

To let you down

**(Both)**

Cause I, I

Wanna tell you that I'm sorry

And I, I

Even when I'm not giving enough

And I'm taking too much

You're still there for me

Even when I got nothing at all

And I'm ready to fall

You're still there for me

There for me

There for me

Even when I can't be there for you

You're always there for me

**(Kagome)**

Sometimes I know I can be

So hard to understand (It's ok)

Even when I'm lost

You show me who I really am

Life with me hasn't always been an easy ride

But because of you I've learned

To lose my selfish pride

**(Both)**

Cause I, I

Wanna tell you that I'm sorry

And I, I

Even when I'm not giving enough

And I'm taking too much

You're still there for me

Even when I got nothing at all

And I'm ready to fall

You're still there for me

There for me

There for me

Even when I can't be there for you

You're always there for me

Oh no it's love

Oooooouuuhhhhh (Oooooohhhh)

It must be love

Oooohhh

It's gotta be real love (It's gotta be real love)

Even when I'm not giving enough

And I'm taking too much

You're still there for me

Even when I got nothing at all

And I'm ready to fall

You're still there for me

There for me

There for me

Even when I can't be there for you (When I can't be there)

Even when I can't be there for you

You're always there for me

Kagome sighed and set the guitar down but then she heard an engine start and looked out the window that was close to the bed and saw Inuyasha's car drive out of the driveway. _Inuyasha..._

* * *

Inuyasha drove away from the house. _Kagome... _He tightened his grip on the wheel. _I'm sorry Rin...I couldn't do it...I couldn't talk to Kagome today...I'm sorry I broke my promise._ He pulled over to a nearby parking lot and closed his eyes. _Why am I so nervous? Is it because I'm afraid of what Kagome might say? Either way...I broke my promise to Rin. I'm sorry Rin...and Kagome...for breaking my promise. _His phone started ringing and it was none other than Miroku. He picked up. "Hello?"

_"Hello my friend. I was just wondering are you gonna pick up Kagome later tonight or do you want us to drop her off?"_

He rubbed his temples frustrated with himself. "Just drop her off."

_Miroku sighed. "Alright. Bye." Then he hung up._

* * *

"Did he talk to her?"

"Sango I told you we are not getting in the middle of this."

"And I told you, Miroku. I just can't sit back and watch as my best friend's marriage is falling apart. She's your little sister!"

"I know that! I'm doing what's best for her! I thought you understood that already!"

"I did! But then I look back! What exactly is best for her, Miroku? Do you want her to cry all night and day about her marriage fell apart? Huh? Is that how you want her to live?"

"Her marriage is falling apart because of her stupidity and stubborness. I am not stepping in because she needs to see that! If her marriage does fall apart it is not our fault it's hers because she was being stupid and stubborn!"

"If her marriage falls apart it's gonna be our fault too because we didn't help her out!"

"Sango!" Miroku yelled frustrated at his wife. "This is not our fight! That is not our marriage! She's my sister and your best friend! She needs to learn how to deal with things on her own! We're not always gonna be there to pick up the pieces! It's _her _marriage! _She_ needs to fix it! Not us! You need to understand that!"

"But Miroku your own sister is gonna be heartbroken if we don't do something!"

"If she ends up being heartbroken it's not our fault, Sango. She chose to be stupid and _she _chose to be stubborn and not talk to him."

"What about Inuyasha, huh?"

"Inuyasha's also being stupid. Their both being stupid Sango! Inuyasha was stupid for not telling Kagome about Abi and for not going to talk to her. But he did talk to her and all she did was turn him down! And Kagome's being stupid for being angry at him and actually losing him!"

"But Kagome has a right to be angry with Inuyasha! He let her in when he knew that she was going to seduce him!"

"I know that Sango! Didn't you listen to me! That's why I said this is not our fight nor our marriage! We cannot step in and pick up the pieces anymore! _They _have to fix this because this is _their _marriage!"

"Miroku-"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Miroku and Sango both looked at a frustrated Kikyo. "YOU TWO ARE GIVING ME A FREAKING HEADACHE!"

"Well who do you agree with!" Sango yelled.

"You really know what I think." Sango nodded. "Alright then. I think that Miroku's right on not stepping in because as he said this is not our marriage nor our problem if Kagome wants to let a great guy like Inuyasha who loves her very much slip away then it's her fault for not at least fighting for him. It's not our fight and we don't have a say in it. Even if your a brother, sister, or best friend. And I agree with Sango that Inuyasha let her in for a month when he knew what she was trying to do. That's what I think. I think that my sister and my best friend are being stupid _and _I think that my brother and my other best friend are fighting for no freaking reason!"

"Well, um.." Sango said speechless.

Miroku sighed. "Give it up Sango. Kikyo's always right." Then he left the room to go back to work with Kikyo following as Sango slipped into her spinning chair behind her desk after the bell rang.


	8. Making Up

**Life As It Is**

**Chapter 8: Making Up**

* * *

**Miroku sighed. "Give it up Sango. Kikyo's always right." Then he left the room to go back to work with Kikyo following as Sango slipped into her spinning chair behind her desk after the bell rang.**

* * *

Inuyasha sat in his office thinking about how he ran off on talking to Kagome. "You know what..I'm not gonna break my promise." So he grabbed his coat and left the building and went in his car and drove to Sango's house for the second time today.

* * *

Kagome sat in the bed and slowly put the guitar down careful not to hurt her broken arm than it already was and put her broken arm back in it's cast and laid down on the bed. _Inuyasha...why did you leave?_ She closed her eyes. _I'm sorry, Inuyasha._

* * *

Inuyasha got out of the car and started to walk over to the front door. He was surprised there was no traffic like this morning but he didn't care, the faster he got here the faster he got to talk to Kagome and tell her he's sorry. He searched for the extra key and found it under the flower pot and opened the door.

He closed the door quietly and walked up the steps to the guest room and opened the door to find Kagome sleeping peacefully. He walked over to the bed and laid down next to her and laid on his side propping his head up so he could really look at her since she was lying on her back. He put some hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek with his hand.

She scooted more into his touch. "Inu...yasha..." He watched her as her eyes slowly fluttered open and he smiled down at her when they were fully open. "How you feeling?"

She smiled weakly back at him. "Better. Now that you're here."

"Kagome, I'm sorry...about everything. I should've told you about Abi and I should've not let-"

He was cut off by Kagome's lips against his. His eyes widened in surprise. He quickly got over it and slowly closed his eyes kissing her back. Kagome pulled away and looked into his eyes and smiled.

He couldn't help but smile back. "So, does this mean you..." He trailed off hoping she would get what he was trying to say.

She giggled and nodded. "Yes. I forgive you Inuyasha."

"Hey, can I come with you to your work?"

He smiled. "If you want to."

She nodded and he got out of the bed to help her up and grabbing her crushes as he did this. He helped her walk down the steps and outside to the car and drove back to his work.

* * *

Rin walked out of the school bus with her brother and sister and saw Inuyasha and ran over to him. "Daddy!"

"Hey." He said as he catched her and picked her up. "How was school today?" He asked looking at Rin then looking down at his daughter and son.

"Fun!" Shiori said. "We colored and played tag! Look!" She said as she showed Inuyasha what she colored.

"That's great, Shiori." He looked over to see Shippo looking down sad. "How was your day, Shippo?"

Rin frowned. "Daddy, Shippo couldn't play today."

"Why not?"

She looked down. "Because of yesterday."

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome who was sitting on the couch looking at them. "I'll talk to your mom about it. Why don't you two go inside while I talk to Rin for a little while." Shiori and Shippo nodded as they ran inside. "Mommy!"

Inuyasha looked back at Rin. "I talked to your mom today like I promised."

She smiled and hugged him. "Mommy and daddy are back together!"

He laughed. "Yeah. So don't cry anymore, alright?" She nodded. "We have to be very careful with your mom. She won't be able to walk for a while, so help her out ok?" She nodded and Inuyasha put her down and she ran inside. He laughed and followed.

* * *

Sango was sitting in the corner of her and Miroku's room hugging her knees. She laid her head on her knees crying softly. Her and Miroku never had a fight. I mean, they did, but they would probably last only two or five minutes but never for a whole day. Miroku hadn't even called her or came to see her. He didn't even come home last night. "Miroku, I'm sorry." She whispered.

Then she heard the front door open and Miroku calling her name but she didn't respond. She thought it was just her imagination wanting him to be here. That had happened five times last night and she isn't gonna fall for it this time.

"Sango!"

She heard her bedroom door open but didn't bother to look up.

"Sango.." Miroku said as he ran over to her and hugged her close. Her eyes widened. Miroku was really here. It wasn't her imagination. She looked up at him with tear stained cheeks.

"M-Miroku? Is that really you?"

He pulled her closer. "Yes, Sango, it's really me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left you alone last night..I just needed to clear my mind. I didn't know you would suffer like this. Please forgive me."

She hugged him tight. "I forgive you but can you forgive me?"

"Of course."


	9. Recovery

**Life As It Is**

**Chapter 9: Recovery**

Kagome's POV

Several weeks have passed since my accident. I recently just got off my crutches and Inuyasha has been helping me up and down the stairs if I needed anything. I was now sitting in my bed. Inuyasha had gone downstairs to get me some drink of water, although I insisted on going down myself but he insisted that he should go and I didn't wanna start an argument so I let him go. He came back and gave me my water and sat down next to me.

"You know, I could've gotten this myself." I said before I took a sip.

"Keh." Was all he said. He's always trying to act cool cause he knows he's a total softy inside. I giggled and he looked at me confusion in those beautiful golden eyes. "What you laughing at?"

I shook my head. "Nothing." Before I even took a sip of my water, I heard an exciting yell of 'Mommy' and little footsteps running to my room and my beautiful and oldest daughter, Rin, walked in. She looked as happy as a button.

"Mommy." She said with a hint of mystery in her eyes. Uh oh, I know that look. She wants something. "Yes sweetie?"

"Can I go over Mizumi's house?" She asked me, hope in her voice. I opened my mouth but my oh-so-rude husband responded for me quite harshly. "No." He said making my beautiful daughter frown. "You have school tomorrow and you have to get up early for the bus."

"But daddy! It's only for an hour!" She tried to protest.

"No Rin! You're not going!"

Rin pouted. "Mommy!" She yelled at me trying to get me to talk Inuyasha into letting her stay. Why is it always me? "Come on, Yasha." I tried to reason with my stubborn husband. "It's only for an hour. It's not like she's gonna sleep over."

He looked at me narrowing his eyes at me. I know he doesn't like any of our three beautiful children to go to anyone's house except for Miroku and Sango's, or Kikyo's, because he doesn't 'trust' them. Oh puh-lease. I work with them and Mizumi's mom can take care of Rin. "Fine." I heard him say.

Rin jumped on him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She said. I could tell he wanted to smile but his pride got in the way and he gently pushed little Rin away and sternly said, "Be back by 5." She nodded happily and ran off downstairs. I looked at him questioningly. "Are you gonna drop her off?" I asked.

He didn't answer, instead he handed me my phone. I looked at my phone and then looked at him confusion in my features. He laughed at me. He always does, it's so rude! "Call her and tell her to pick Rin up. I don't feel like going out." He said stretching then laying down in the bed. Lazy bum. I sighed and dialed Mizumi's mother's number.

It only took a few minutes to make the call. I hung up the phone after saying my goodbyes and looked at my lazy husband who was laying on the bed with his eyes closed. I know he isn't sleeping. He can't sleep when there's a lot of noise going around in the house. He opened one eye and smirked when he saw that I was staring at him. Sometimes he gets so full of himself.

"You really are lazy, you know that?" I told him he just closed the eye that he had just opened and let out a 'keh'. I giggled and looked at the stack of papers that I don't even think he even half-way finished, sitting at the desk across the room. "When are those papers due?" I asked. He opened the same eye again. "What papers?"

I pointed to the stack of papers on the desk. "In four days." He said. I looked at him a bit shocked. "Aren't you going to finish?" He closed his eye again. "Nah. I'll do them later." There due in four days and he says he'll do them later? I really do have a lazy husband. I don't even know why I married such a slacker. Oh, that's right. Because I love him.

"Would you stop worrying?" He told me with his eyes closed. It's so weird how he can sense that I'm worrying. But then again, he is part Inu. "I just don't want you to lose your job." I told him.

"I ain't gonna lose the job." He has such bad grammar. "Sesshomaru needs me, but he doesn't wanna admit it. You wanna know how many reports I turned in late and he never fired me?" I'm guessing a lot. Rin walked in and told us goodbye then left.

"A lot." He continued after she left, and I'm right again. "So don't worry." I looked away from him and looked at my arm that is still in it's cast and sighed. "Easy for you to say, slacker." He just laughed..again.

* * *

_*A Couple of Weeks Later*_

My arm finally recovered and I was able to go to work and drive. I was so happy that I didn't have to stay home and just lay on the bed and do nothing. Unlike Inuyasha, I couldn't stand doing nothing, I had to do _something_. I wasn't a slacker.

When I came home from work, I was kinda surprised to find Inuyasha at his desk doing his paper work. I wasn't totally surprised because tomorrow is when it's due and his lazy self didn't do anything anything for the past three days and decided to do it at the last minute. **(And it's not the paper work that was due in four days, it's another one that Sesshomaru just dumped on him lol)**

I didn't want to interrupt him and quietly walked to the kitchen, well at least I tried. "What makes you think you can go to the kitchen without giving me a taste of your lips." He said to me. I turned around and saw him staring at me. He got up and walked up to me. "Well?" He asked putting his hands on my hips. "I didn't want to interrupt you." I told him.

"I would rather be interrupted then do this paper work." Uh, that's why I didn't want to interrupt you, duh. My husband can be a total dimbwit. I gave him what he wanted and kissed him. I pulled away a couple of minutes later and he pouted which made me giggle. "You have to get back to work and I have to cook dinner because the kids get here." I told him before walking in the kitchen.


	10. Rin's Party Invitation

**Life As It Is**

**Chapter 10: Rin's Party Invitation**

Kagome's POV

"Mommy!"

I whirled around and picked up my daughter as she hugged me tightly which caused me to giggle a bit. I had to pick up the kids early because neither me or Inuyasha will be home when the bus comes in the afternoon. He had a meeting and I just wouldn't be able to make it there...district won't let me get out early anymore. Stupid right?

When she let go of me, she was smiling. "What's got you so happy?" I asked raising an eyebrow. She's usually gloomy when she comes out of school. Then she gave me that mysterious look. Uh-oh. She wants something.

"Mommy..." She said, smiling at me and fluttering her eyelids cutely. "It's Mizumi's birthday tomorrow. I was wondering if we could go and buy her something?"

I smiled. I thought it was something else. Like buying ice cream or something. "Of course sweetie." I said putting her down.

But just when I set her down, my other two beautiful children ran into my arms and I laughed as I hugged them back. "Hey there kiddos. I'm gonna drop you two off with your dad at work, kay?"

"Why? It's sooo boring there!" Shippo whined. Such a whiner, but hey he's my kid. But he surely did not get the whining from me, definetly from Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry but would you rather go with your dad or go shopping with me and Rin?" I asked raising a brow. He grew quiet. He hates going shopping. Even for food.

"You're going to your dad's, whether you like it or not." I said as I stood up.

"Now come on, let's go." I said as I started to walk back to my car. As I got in the car, I pulled out my cell phone and called his work phone. He never picks up his cell when he's at work, so what's the point calling him there?

I started up the engine as it started ringing. When the ringing stopped, I heard my sister's oh-so-chipper voice. Why is she always so happy? Beats me.

"Hello, Inuyasha Takahashi's office. Kikyo Higurashi speaking. How may I help you?" I don't even know how she can stand being so happy just sitting at a desk all day answering phone calls.

"Hey. It's Kagome. Can you put Inuyasha on?"

"Oh, hi Kagome! How are you?" Would she stop being so chippy and just put him on, damn it. It gets me annoyed sometimes.

"Fine. Can you put him on, please?" Man, my voice came out a little rude there. Hope she lets it go and just put him on.

"Liar."

I rolled my eyes, irritated. "Would you just put him on Kikyo?"

"Fine. But you're telling me what's wrong later."

I rolled my eyes and then I heard a click and in a few seconds I hear the grumpy voice of my husband. "Hey Kagome."

"You sound worn out. Did Sesshomaru dump more paper work on you?" I asked giggling. I just find it so funny that Sesshomaru just gives him paper work without warning.

"The bastard sure did." I heard him sigh. "Anyways, what's up?"

"Uh, I'm dropping off Shiori and Shippo with you for a bit. Rin wants to go shopping for Mizumi's present."

It took him a while to respond. I thought he dozed off on me. I was about to yell at him but...

"...Alright..." He finally said. What took him so long to answer?

"I'm right here. So I'll see you later, kay?"

"Alright." He said with a sigh and he hung up.

I parked and I looked at my phone in disbelief. He hung up...without saying 'I love you' or 'Bye'. I felt my stomach turn and I grew worried. What was wrong with Inuyasha?

I quickly got out of the car and got my kids out of the car and walked in the building and to the elevator. When we got to the sixteenth floor, like normal everyone greeted me and I greeted them back kindly.

When I got to Inuyasha's office, Kikyo was at her desk and when she saw me, of course, she smiled. Always so happy...well at least when I see her. "Kids go in there and say hi to your dad, alright? I wanna talk to Auntie Kikyo for a bit."

They nodded and went inside like I said.

I turned to Kikyo. She raised an eyebrow at me. "Something wrong?" She asked. The concern was visible in her voice to me.

"Do you know what's wrong with Inuyasha?" I blurted out.

She was obviously brought back by that. I nearly yelled at her. I sighed trying to calm myself down. "I'm sorry, Kikyo. It's just...when I was talking to him on the phone. He sounded...I don't know..he just didn't sound like himself. I got a bad feeling."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up. I didn't even know that I was staring at the ground. She smiled, but it wasn't her usual happy smile. It was a sad smile. And only I knew that when Kikyo puts a sad smile something's definetly up.

"Kagome, what's the date today?" She asked me softly.

"January 15th?" I said in a question. Where was she going with this?

She raised an eyebrow at me. I stared at her confusion in my features. My eyes widened as I realized what January 15th meant. Inuyasha's mother's anniversary is today!

I slapped my hand to my forehead. How could I forget? This is a very emotional day for Inuyasha. Today...is the day of Izayoi's death. No wonder he's so gloomy. I have to cheer him up.

I walked into his office and saw Inuyasha and the kids talking. Inuyasha was smiling at them but it wasn't a real smile. He was faking it..for them. "Kids, can I talk to your father alone for a minute? You can go and bother Kikyo."

They brightened at that and ran past me and in seconds I heard Kikyo's yelling.

"Don't touch that! Hey stop it!"

It was funny but I just couldn't find my strength to smile so I just closed the door decreasing the yelling as I did so. I walked over to him and sat on his lap and hugged him.

I can tell that he was surprised because he gasped as I hugged him. I hugged him tighter as I felt the tears prick my eyes. "I'm so sorry, Yasha. I forgot today was her anniversary. I'm so sorry."

He hugged me back and I heard his soft sobs as his grip on me tightened. He's always like this when it comes to this day. I just don't know what to say or do to make him feel better...ever.

All I could was be here and give him comfort.

* * *

_*The next day*_

Today was Mizumi's birthday and Rin wouldn't stop bugging me about it. She wants to find the perfect outfit to wear because she told me that the guy that she like will be there and she wants to look pretty but she doesn't want me to tell Inuyasha and I didn't.

So I'm now helping her pick a good outfit that Inuyasha will approve her for wearing. Inuyasha knows that there's gonna be boys there because Rin oh-so-blurted it out accidentally. So now I have to be extra careful.

When I finished picking her outfit. She looked like a flower. I had picked out an orange summer dress and black jeans so she could wear underneath. I took her brush from her dresser and brushed it. Then I picked a flower clip and put it in her hair.

"There you go," I said turning her around so she could look at herself in the mirror. I smiled as I saw her smile at her mirror self.

"You look like a movie star." I told her smiling.

"Really?" She asked. "I always wanted to look like one." She whirled around to look at me and smiled real big. "And I always wanted to be one too! Do you think I would be able to do it mommy?"

I smiled. "Of course you can sweetie. You can do anything if you put your mind to it. And I'm sure you'll make a great actress. You're really good at pretending to cry." I said smiling.

She once pretended to cry infront of both me and Inuyasha and we fell for it. His sensitive nose picked up her tears and he started to feel bad for yelling at her and I started accusing him for doing it. Then she suddenly stopped crying and smiled at us telling us that she was just faking.

"Mommy?"

"What is it sweetie?"

"Do you think daddy will approve of me having a guy friend?" She asked me shyly.

I giggled. "If this guy friend happens to be the boy your crushing on..maybe. If he doesn't crush the poor boy's head first, that is."

Her eyes widened and I giggled again. "I'm just kidding."

She frowned. "Mommy! Don't scare me like that!"

I giggled. "I'm sorry sweetie. But I just had to lighten up the mood."

"Now come on. I'll drop you off but I won't be able to pick you up alright?"

She nodded. "What about daddy? Can't he pick me up?"

"Can't. Sorry kid."

I turned around and found my handsome, cute, hot, sexy husband leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"I won't be around. Business."

She frowned. "Ok."

"I'll see you later." I said as I kissed him and Rin hugged him and we both walked downstairs and to my car and I drove her to the party.


	11. The Tragedy Accident

**Life As It Is**

**Chapter 11: The Tragedy Accident**

"Hello?"

"Hey hun, Sessh let me out of the meeting early so I'm gonna pick her up."

"Alright. How was the meeting anyway?"

"Boring."

Kagome giggled. "Alright. See ya later. Love you."

"Love you too." Inuyasha said and hung up.

He dialed another number and it ringed twice until a cheerful voice answered.

"He-llo Inuyasha."

"Hey, uh don't worry about dropping Rin off. I'm on my way to pick her up."

"Alright, I'll let her know. See you later."

"Yeah." And he hung up and took a right and parked in front of a large two story house.

He got out of the car and walked to the front door and knocked. A few minutes later, the door opened to reveal the woman that he had been talking to seconds before and next to her was a smiling Rin with two boxes in her hand.

"Hi daddy!"

"Hey pumpkin." He said ruffling her hair.

"Ready to go?" She nodded.

"Bye!" She said waving as she and Inuyasha walked to the car.

When they got in the car, Rin handed him a box. "This is for you, daddy!" She said, the smile never leaving her face.

He raised an eyebrow as he took it. He opened it to reveal a wristband saying 'I love you daddy'. He smiled a bit as he studied the way she made it. It was all red and the letters were in black. Two of his favorite colors. He looked at her.

"Is that one for your mom?" He asked pointing to the other box in her hand and she nodded.

He put the wristband on his right wrist before he started driving back home.

"Daddy?"

He looked at her. "What is it?"

"When are we going to that indoor pool that you and mama were talking about?"

He looked back at the road. "I don't kno- Shit!" He said as he swirved the car as a car came toward them.

Rin screamed as Inuyasha swirved the car and their car went around in a circle before hitting a pole, her screaming dying.

"Rin! Rin!" Inuyasha yelled as he shaked his bleeding daughter. "Come on Rin! Wake up!"

From far away he can hear sirens. He could feel his blood running down from his both his eyebrows and one on his cheek. But as he looked at his daughter. Oh god...she was bleeding for her eyebrows, her arms, her wrists...everywhere.

He could feel hot tears running down his face as he put his hand to his daughter's face, now realizing that he had just killed his daughter. "No...no...no...RIN!" He yelled as he hugged her close. He could feel the paramedics try to pull him away from his daughter...but he couldn't let go...he didn't want to. But they yanked him away from his daughter and dragged him away from her.

"RIN! RIN! RIN!" He yelled over and over again until they pulled her on a stretcher and drove her away.

He broke down and fell, his head in his hands as he sobbed softly.

"Sir.." A paramedic said as he tried to calm him down.

"I...need you to...call my...wife..." He said between soft sobs.

"Of course. What's her number?" The other one asked.

"216-984-5901." He said.

"What's your name, sir?"

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha Takahashi." He said as he continued to sob softly and they drove him to the hospital.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Takahashi?"

"Yes. This is she. Who is this?"

"I'm Dr. Takeda. Your husband and daughter got in an accident."

Her eyes teared up. "What? What happened? Are they okay?"

"Well, your husband is okay. He just has a few scratches here and they. He's lucky he's a half demon."

"And my daughter?"

"...She didn't make it. I'm sorry."

The phone dropped from her hand as she fell to the ground crying.

"Kagome?" Kikyo, Sango, and Miroku asked as they walked into the living room to find her sobbing on the floor.

"Oh my goodness!" Miroku said as he knelt down to his sister and hugged her.

"What's wrong?"

She held onto Miroku as she screamed/cried, not answering his question.

Sango hung up the phone with sad eyes and tears pricking her eyes. "Miroku..."

He looked at her while embracing his sobbing sister.

"What is it, Sango?"

"Inuyasha and Rin got in a car accident and..." She looked away as the tears slid down her face. "...Rin didn't make it."

That made Kagome scream/cry even louder.

"Oh my gosh. We have to get to the hospital. Right away." She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Miroku nodded as he stood up taking Kagome with him and picked her up as she continued sobbing on him, making his shirt wet. He thanked god that Shippo and Shiori were at his mom's house. He went to his car putting her in the back seat and he next to her. Kikyo in the passenger seat and Sango driving and they all sped to the hospital hearing Kagome's loud sobs.


	12. Parent's Grief, Surprise Visitor

**Life As It Is**

**Chapter 12: Parent's Grief, Surprise Visitor**

Previously:

"What is it, Sango?"

"Inuyasha and Rin got in a car accident and..." She looked away as the tears slid down her face. "...Rin didn't make it."

That made Kagome scream/cry even louder.

"Oh my gosh. We have to get to the hospital. Right away."Kikyo said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Miroku nodded as he stood up taking Kagome with him and picked her up as she continued sobbing on him, making his shirt wet. He thanked god that Shippo and Shiori were at his mom's house. He went to his car putting her in the back seat and he next to her. Kikyo in the passenger seat and Sango driving and they all sped to the hospital hearing Kagome's loud sobs.

Now:

When they got to the hospital, Kagome's crying had stopped but she is still sniffling. Sango was having a hard time to get the lady in the front desk to give her the number to Inuyasha's room.

"We're his friends! You have to let us in!"

"Ma'am I'm sorry we can't. You are merely just his friends. Not family. You are not allowed in."

"So you're basically telling me that I can't see my own husband!" Kagome yelled.

Everyone looked at Kagome wide-eyed. "You're... his wife?"

"Yes I am! I understand if they can't go in but I _need _to go in! I _need _to see my husband! And if you won't let me then I'll sue you and this hospital!"

The lady typed in the name of the patient on the computer. "Room 174. Third floor."

Kagome was the first to start walking and everyone followed. The ride in the elevator was quiet except for the occasional sniffing coming from Kagome. When they arrived at the third floor, Kagome ran out and Kikyo, Sango and Miroku waited in the waiting room.

When Kagome came to Inuyasha's room, she opened the door and Inuyasha immediately looked from the window to her. Sadness was seen in both of their eyes.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said barely a whisper.

Inuyasha tore his gaze away from her and looked out the window again and his ears dropped. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Kagome sniffed. "For what?"

Inuyasha felt the tears burn his eyes. "I killed Rin. My own daughter." He said and a tear slid down. He didn't even bother to wipe it away, knowing this isn't the first time Kagome saw him crying. He didn't even notice that Kagome was standing next to the hospital bed.

Kagome looked at her husband, tears burning her eyes too and she hugged him tightly as she let some tears fall. "It.. wasn't your fault.."

Inuyasha's eyes were half lidded as more tears trickled down and he hugged her back tightly. "Yes it was. I wasn't looking at the road and a car was coming and... and I swirved the car... it went in c-circles.. and it hit the p-pole and s-she died..."

Kagome was crying as she heard the story. "B-but sh-she's ha-half de-demon, I th-thought sh-she w-would s-survive.." She felt Inuyasha shake his head. "She was still too young. Her demonic powers were starting to grow... th-they weren't s-strong enough t-to s-save he-her..."

"I-I'm s-sorry, K-Kagome. I-I'm a murd-murderer."

Kagome shook her head repeatedly. "Don't say that. It-it was an accident. There was n-nothing you could've d-done, Y-Yasha."

There was a soft knock on the door and both of them pulled away and looked at the door and the person took that as a silent 'come in' and walked in.

"What is it, doctor?" Kagome asked, wiping her tears.

"We were looking at your daughter and found this.." He handed Kagome a blue box.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, looking at it.

"It's a bracelet."

The doctor and Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "How do you..?"

He held out his right hand and showed her the black and red bracelet that Rin gave him before he "killed" her. "She made it herself." He said, choking on his tears.

Kagome gulped before she opened it and gasped at the beautiful white and green bracelet and pulled it out and read what it said 'I love you mommy'. She started crying when she pictured her smiling face as she said this. She hid her face in her hands and sobbed clutching onto the bracelet. Inuyasha pulled her into a tight hug as he looked at his own bracelet, tears running down his cheeks freely.

The doctor watched in sympathy and whispered, "I'm very sorry for your loss" before leaving the room.

"Sh-she t-told me sh-she wa-wanted t-to become a su-superst-star wh-when I was get-getting her read-ready for th-the p-party.." Kagome said between sobs.

The door opened and they both looked to the door again and was surprised to see who it was.

"S-Sesshomaru?"

**Sorry sorry sorry it's so short! Dad bugging me that he needs to use his laptop since my mom's borrowing mine! Next chapter will definetely be longer! Please don't kill me!**


	13. The Funeral

**Life As It Is**

**Chapter 13: The Funeral**

Previously:

The door opened and they both looked to the door again and was surprised to see who it was.

"S-Sesshomaru?"

Now:

Inuyasha stared at his older brother with wide eyes. Sesshomaru rarely comes to visit at all. He's always too busy with work. The only times he comes is for the kids' birthday, or when Inuyasha or Kagome need him to watch the kids for an hour.

"S-Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?"

Silence.

Inuyasha and Kagome stared at Sesshomaru waiting for his answer, but he never answered. He just stayed quiet, his bangs shadowing his eyes. If Inuyasha didn't know better, Sesshomaru was crying. _But Sesshomaru doesn't cry, never. _Inuyasha thought.

Kagome, already knowing that Sesshomaru was never going to answer, walked to him until she was standing right in front of him and stared at him for a moment before reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck, embracing him.

"I'm so sorry, Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered in his ear. "I know how close you and Rin were. But please, I'm begging you, try not to beat Inuyasha up for it..he's already beating himself up."

Sesshomaru didn't even hug her back. He just continued to stare at the ground. Not believing that little innocent Rin was gone, dead.

Kagome pulled away from him and turned to face Inuyasha. "Um, I'm gonna get some water."

Inuyasha nodded and Kagome left the room.

Sesshomaru stood there for a few more minutes before turning around, attempting to leave the room until Inuyasha's next words stopping him in his tracks,

"You _are _coming to her funeral, right?"

"Of course." Sesshomaru said hoarsely before leaving the room.

* * *

Kagome sat in her chair in front of her mirror, brushing her hair. She put the brush down and picked up a black rose clip and clipped it to the side of her head in her hair. She closed her eyes and let a tear fall.

Inuyasha walked into the room and knocked on the door. "Hun, it's time to go. The kids are in the car."

She nodded. "O-Okay." She got up and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a long sleeve black dress with black heels. She grabbed her black purse and walked out with Inuyasha, who was wearing a black suit, and they both walked to the car, got in and drove to the funeral home, in silence.

When they got there, everyone else was already there. Kagome saw that Sesshomaru was by the casket, looking down at Rin's body. She walked up to him, feeling Shiori squeeze her hand, and put her hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

He turned his head to look at her, then looked at Rin's lifeless body once more before nodding to Kagome and sitting in one of the chairs.

Inuyasha walked to stand next to Kagome and they both looked down at their daughter's lifeless body. Kagome put her hand over Rin's.

"Her hands are so cold." She whispered, tears falling down her face already.

"I know." Inuyasha said, his hands on her face.

Kagome looked down when she felt a tug on her dress and saw Shiori looking up at her. "Mommy, can I see Rin?"

"Can I too, mommy?" Asked Shippo.

Inuyasha and Kagome stared at each other before Kagome picked up Shippo and Inuyasha picked up Shiori. Both Shippo and Shiori looked down at their older sister. Shiori reached down and touched Rin's hand.

"Mommy? Why is Rin's hands cold?" Shiori asked.

"And why does she look she's in a freezer?" Shippo asked.

Kagome's eyes started to water as she heard her child's questions.

"Rin is...she's...she's in heaven now." She said, her voice cracking.

Both Shiori and Shippo started to cry hearing those words.

* * *

Kagome, Inuyasha, Shiori, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, Sesshomaru, and everyone else walked down the graveyard to Rin's grave and stopped walking once they got there and stood straight staring at the grave.

_Hey Lucy I remember your name_

Inuyasha stared as they started to dig to put the casket under his daughter's grave.

_I left a dozen roses on your grave today_

_I'm on the grass on my knees wipe the leaves away_

_I just came to talk for a while got seem things I need to say_

Inuyasha felt Kagome's hand tighten around his arm and Shiori's hand tighten around his hand.

_Now that it's over_

_I just wanna hold her_

_I'd give up all the world to see_

_That little piece of heaven looking back at me_

Inuyasha clenched his teeth, knowing he brought this pain upon his family. Rain started to fall down from the sky and the guys from the funeral home gave them umbrellas and Kagome opened it and put it above them.

_Now that it's over_

_I just wanna hold her_

_I gotta live with the choice I made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

The rain started to pour harder as they started to pull the casket into the ground, where it will stay, forever. Kagome cried into Inuyasha's shoulder as she watched them dig her daughter's casket into the ground.

_Here we are_

_Now you're in my arms_

_I never wanted anything so bad_

Inuyasha watched as they put the dirt back in the hole, covering up his daughter's casket.

_Here we are_

_For a brand new start_

_Living the life that we could've had_

Everyone else started to leave as they finished digging Rin's casket.

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_

_Me and Lucy never wanna end_

_Just another moment in your eyes_

_I'll see you in another life in heaven_

_Where we never say goodbye_

"Mama, can we go now? It's getting cold." Shiori asked. Kagome nodded.

"Are you coming?" She asked Inuyasha.

He shook his head. "Not yet."

Kagome nodded, understanding and grabbed Shiori's hand from Inuyasha's and started to walk away.

_Now that it's over_

_I just wanna hold her_

_I'd give up all the world to see_

_That little piece of heaven looking back at me_

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha as she walked away with the kids. She then looked away, tears running down her cheeks.

_Now that it's over_

_I just wanna hold her_

_I gotta live with the choices I made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

Inuyasha stared at the grave and knelt down in front of it as soon as they were done and put his hand on top of the grave and rubbed his thumb against his daughter's name that was graved on the tomb. He closed his eyes and let a few tears fall.

"Daddy!"

Inuyasha's eyes shot open and he looked at the grave. He sighed, knowing he heard her voice in his head.

He stared at the grave and kept rubbing his thumb against the engraved name, knowing he would never get to hold his little Rin, ever again.

_Hey Lucy I remember your name._

_

* * *

_Hi everyone!

This chapter wasn't easy to make. I kept crying while writing it. It's just so sad! :'( I don't usually write sad scenes. I like writing happy scenes! But this is a sad story, so I guess that's to be expected.

The song at the funeral is Lucy by Skillet.


End file.
